Factionless Hearts
by Mae-lAnaHeart4
Summary: What would have happened if Tris and Caleb had both chosen Abnegation instead? Would Tris have stayed there or left? Would she and Tobias have gotten together? Would Susan and Caleb? What about the attack on the Abnegation? Would Tris survive or fall prey to the simulation- controlled Dauntless. Well, read to find out. AU. R&R. Please. For me?
1. Chapter 1

Caleb stands with blood pooling in his palm. He hesitates, staring from bowl to bowl. For the first time since my aptitude test I notice that Caleb is not certain about his faction choice as I thought before. But his decision is still as expected.

Abnegation.

My name is called. I wipe my sweaty hand on the clothes I am wearing and step forward. I take the knife from Marcus' hand.

Now, I have to choose between being the traitor, the one who left and broke up her family or to keep it intact and returning to my parents and brother.

Being free, the person I want to be or being forced to be helpful, to fade into the background, to be silent and unseen.

Abnegation or Dauntless.

Selflessness or bravery.

Family or happiness.

A stray thought pushes its way in. I should not have to choose.

Caleb had to choose too. He had uncertainty too. He was selfless enough to give up whatever faction it was. I should be too.

My decision is made. My blood will pour over those stones.

But as it pours, I think if Caleb, my selfless brother, had doubts I should be totally unfit to be Abnegation. I push the thought away. I cannot regret now. My decision is made and from now on my only choice is Abnegation or the factionless slums.

I still harbor doubts. I look to my mother for comfort and reassurance that my decision is the right one but she has disappointment in her eyes. I remember her words before the ceremony began. Perhaps she did want me to transfer. This inference revives my doubts and causes my head to spin. Or is it because I think I made the biggest mistake I can ever make?


	2. Chapter 2

**FACTIONLESS HEARTS**

_I made the right choice, I made the right choice. _This has been my mantra for the past two weeks; when I wanted to scream; when I wanted to just throw my bag down and leave. This mantra as well as the thought of the factionless slums kept me from leaving. I still cannot forget how my mother stared at me when I chose Abnegation and my doubts about my decision. My mother has not looked at me like that again and I have managed to keep my doubts from forcing me to leave my faction of choice

It wasn't that I hated the life; it just was so hard to be selfless. When I was looking on at our unity, our selflessness, I find it so beautiful it almost brings me to tears; I want to be part of this faction once more. Then I try it and I want to quit again. While the other initiates are willing to spend another hour helping each other out I just want to throw in the towel and leave. But of course I stay and help.

Caleb walks with me in silence. He and I have become closer. He no longer admonishes me. In fact we have been sharing little things with one another; it's pleasant really. But his selflessness still annoys me; the things I struggle with, comes easily and naturally to him.

He has an extra bounce to his step, probably because he and Susan have officially began courting one another. They will spend two years in this courtship phase until they turn eighteen then they will have the choice to marry one another.

I am worried. My father has talked less of what he is doing at his work now and rarely mentions the Erudite again and whenever Caleb or I talk about something in as near a future as in the next six months, my mother and father exchange subtle glances filled with worry and tenseness. I have a vague suspicion that the Abnegation leaders are planning something big and I am not sure if it is good or bad.

My brother and most of the other members notice nothing wrong, mainly because curiosity is discouraged. Curiosity is the want of knowledge for your own good and not necessarily to help others and was therefore selfish. But I am naturally observant and cannot help but notice these things.

We approach my home although it can hardly be told apart from the other grey houses. The only differences between our houses are the large black numbers marking the family living there. Everything else is the same. The grass is kept universally short by all members of the family except the elderly and the very young. The economical no nonsense rectangular shape adds to its uniformity. Seeing the houses remind me that, unlike what the other factions think, we live like this to forget ourselves and remember others; to avoid envy, jealousy and greed, all forms of selfishness. It is sometimes easy to forget.

Caleb reaches the door and waits for me, holding the door open for me. Again I am reminded of exactly how naturally selfless my brother is. I would not have stopped; I would have barreled into the house especially after the extra-long day I had.

I smile and nod my head at my brother, saying, "Thank you." It is a custom in Abnegation to thank the person who helped you out. It is acknowledging that as hard as we try we also need help sometimes; we cannot care for both the needs of others and ourselves alone.

He nods his head at me and opens his mouth to speak to me but before he can say anything my mother calls me. I shrug off what he was going to say disregarding it as unimportant and went to meet my mother.

"Ah, Beatrice, please sit," my mother starts.

When I was settled in and comfortable, my mother got straight to the point. "My job, as you know, is distributing food and clothing to the factionless. Initiation is coming to an end and I want you to be working with me. You have been amazing in the development of your selflessness, as expected. To prove that you can have a job with my department you will come with me to the factionless area of the city to distribute the items for them and run some tests. When we come back we will discuss this responsibility of ours I am willing to allocate to you."

What tests is my mother talking about? Is there something among the factionless that should concern us? These questions and many more circled around my head but I bit back the words before they burst out because curiosity is not allowed and I was sure I would get some answers to my questions tomorrow. I just had to be patient for one day.

_**A/N: Hi, guys. I'm Mae, your author. And I just wanted to thank legend254254, moveslikemarie, , ALW4 and smileinpink for being awesome people. LOVE YOU GUYS! Next chapter Tobias appears :-O. **_

_**Song I'm listening to: Ronan by Taylor Swift (It's so sad I want to cry **_


	3. Chapter 3

**FACTIONLESS HEARTS**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Divergent or the lines from Divergent and Insurgent.**

The bus we take to the factionless is filled with people with grey shirts and slacks along with several large packages holding the items for the factionless. I keep rubbing my sweaty hands against my slacks. I am buzzing with nervous energy. This is the place I will go if I regret my decision to be Abnegation. This will be one of the few chances anyone will ever get to see the factionless before the initiation ceremony without having to join them. It is odd that I was chosen for this trip, with my doubts about my faction choice. It was arranged for me by my mother; perhaps she knew what I was…..Divergent, whatever that means.

A buzz of fear rips through me. Even thinking the word seems dangerous. Tori's words echo through my mind. _Divergence is very dangerous. _I am not too sure I believe her but one thing is certain; something in her voice makes me want to heed her warning.

I know we have reached when I am not swaying a meter from side to side. The factionless area has the worst of everything including food, clothing, electricity, water and, of course, infrastructure. I look at the place with disgust. My mother and I head off towards a grimy alleyway that stinks of garbage sharing the weight of the package for the factionless between us. Every Abnegation member who came with us pairs up with another person and takes a package to an assigned building. I do not understand how this works since I am sure that they are scattered, isolated, away from any structure, both informal and formal. Rats scatter in front of us with squeaks of terror and I only see the tails slipping between mounds of waste, empty trash cans and soggy cardboard boxes. I breathe through my mouth so I wouldn't throw up.

My mother hands me the package and approaches one of the crumbling brick buildings. The windows are so thick with grime I cannot see inside the building. She raps on the steel door leading into the building twice, three times and then six times and waits. I wonder at why she does it briefly before I see why. The factionless, the poor factionless, are sitting cross-legged on their particular roll of bedding. They seem like family, a faction even with their clothes of all the colors of the factions. It strikes me that their clothes can represent a unification of the factions but I dismiss the thought quickly. They stare at us expectantly and my mother, well practiced with interacting with the factionless, asks where a woman named Evelyn was.

"Evelyn is not here at the time. I will help you distribute our items," a boy from the back responds. He is a young man with a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows and they are dark blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color. He approaches the front of the room from where he was sitting in the back.

He nods his head at my mother then me, a customary greeting in Abnegation. "I am Tobias." He says his name through clenched teeth like if he hates it or what it means to him.

My mother does not comment but I can only think that this may be Marcus' son and that he was Dauntless but now apparently he is now factionless. I wonder what great event forced him to choose this dump over the free, dangerous, reckless faction. I couldn't have done it; I would rather be in a dangerous faction than the single separated factionless. But now they are united, for what reason, I do not know; all I know is they don't seem that bad of a choice now. If circumstances force me too, I will leave my faction and stay here. It is living like animals but now there is more purpose.

The factionless file up in a very neat and orderly line to collect food packets, clothes and other essential objects. I notice the packages carry minimal knives, forks, can openers and anything that is sharp. Well, I guess I would not want the factionless who most likely hate the faction system and the people who prosper from it which includes us with any form of weapons.

Tobias hands out the packages beside me. It is weird that I can sense any movement he makes even though there are at least four inches between us. I also feel tingly and my heart is pumping extra fast. I had just assumed my senses were on hyper alert from being in contact with so many factionless but now that the line has shortened considerably and there are hardly any factionless lingering around me I have to believe that it is something else. The only thing I can think of is the presence of Tobias. But what does that have to do with anything.

When we are finished my mother checks something on a list she has then takes Tobias aside and whispers something I cannot hear to him. He pales a little and then resumes his usual color and nods with fiercer determination in his eyes than before. I wonder what my mother asked him.

"Beatrice, you will be coming with me and Tobias, dear." My mother is already by the door waiting for me.

She leads us to a temporary building used by the Abnegation for their many selfless projects. I have never been in one and I always wanted to see one, ever since I was young. My mother unlocks the door and when I see the room I step back in surprise. Tobias, who was walking behind me, looks at me startled but I don't care, I don't care, I don't care.

Because in that room is walls covered with mirrors with a dentist's chair and the dreaded machine. An aptitude testing room. Why does my mother want me here? Is it to see Tobias' aptitude test or for him to set up and control mine? Why is this even here? Isn't this only to help the factionless? And why do I have a feeling this has to do with the big thing occurring soon? Were these the test my mother was talking about? My thoughts are all over the place and I just cannot think. It doesn't help that my last experience in a room like this was the worst in my life.

The more I think about it the more confused I become. I did not have enough information to answer my questions and the only way to get that information is for me to stay quiet and see what is happening.

_**A/N: OK this is the next chapter. Ummm guys, I would just like to thank you guys for looking at my story especially all of you who reviews, alerts, favorites and follows. Your actions get me something I like to call an 'author's high'. I also get a high when I see the number of viewers so thanks guys. I LOVE YOU! I would like to especially thank Heart Breaking 101 for following. MORE AWESOME PEOPLE!**_

_**OK, so anyone who goes on my profile will see I come from a place called Trinidad and Tobago. If you don't know where that is, it's a small island about north of Venezuela in the Caribbean (Yeah, my friend and I live with the sun, sea and sand) and we are actually the southernmost island in the Caribbean. So after that Geography lesson (I am an uber-geek so I enjoyed it) I would just like to say we are mostly very patriotic. I noticed in my viewers that there were six 'Trinis' and I would just like to ask them to either PM me or review so that we can get to know you guys. I always thought Trinis were not interested in these things.**_

_**Boy was that long, longer than some of my paragraphs in the story. Bye guys! Hopefully I will have a chapter up tomorrow but no promises. **_

_**Song I am listening to: Something More by Second Hand Serenade (perfect Insurgent song For fourtris btw :))**_


	4. Chapter 4

**FACTIONLESS HEARTS**

**Hey guys! My name's Lana and I'm gonna be your beta/ editor and I'm also your awesome author's best friend! I swear guys I light up when I see your reviews and they really send me and Mae fan-girling all over the place hehe. Well I can't wait for more reviews from you guys. Love you all!**

**I would like to especially thank DeathXByXChoclate(I got that right, right?) for following and reviewing. You are now officially AWESOME like God :O.**

**Disclaimer: We own not Divergent. We're not that I wish we were :/**

"Please have a seat, Tobias," my mother says, indicating the dentist's chair. He looks up from where he was staring at me and makes his way to the chair. I let out a silent sigh of relief; at least it is not me in that chair. But why does my mother want me here to see his aptitude test? She is doing an aptitude test, right? What else can she do?

Tobias seems almost relaxed when lies in the chair, unlike how I was and would be if I was him. I cannot help but notice his short dark hair styled like the Abnegation. I wonder why he keeps it short. My mother is surprisingly adept in the setting up the aptitude test equipment. How many times has she done this? Did she learn when she volunteered to administer the aptitude tests or was it for something else like these projects?

She attaches two electrodes to Tobias' forehead, then two to her own. She beckons me to her and also attaches two to me. She hands Tobias' a vial of clear liquid which he drinks with no fuss. I cannot help but admire his bravery. I see my mother and Tobias' eyes close and I do the same.

When they open, an instant has passed but I am now hovering over my school cafeteria staring at Tobias. All the long tables are empty and I see through the glass windows that it is snowing. There are two baskets in front of him, in one is a hunk of cheese and in the other is a knife the length of my forearm. I know what is coming next.

A woman's voice says, "Choose." Tobias does not hesitate. He chooses the knife.

I hear snarling and turn to see the dog I faced. It stares at Tobias with malice and barks at him. He stares at it in the face and does not back down, issuing a challenge. He is either incredibly stupid or incredibly brave. The dog leaps at him and Tobias does not jump to the side. He moves his arm, and the knife, with great skill, managing to kill it before it reaches him. His face is unreadable and he does not seem to regret his actions.

The scene changes to a bus, the buses that we use for transportation to places outside our factions. Tobias stands in the aisle and holds onto a pole. A man near him catches my attention. He is a reading a newspaper. His hands are scarred and they clench around the paper like he wants to crumple it.

"Do you know this guy?" he asks. He taps the picture on the front page of the newspaper. I squint at the headline; it reads 'Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!' There is a picture of a young man with a plain face and a beard below the headline. My heart races and the guilt of this experience resurface. I hope Tobias saves this man because I cannot stand to see this man in anguish again.

"No," Tobias says firmly. I tense, anticipating what will come next. I am not disappointed. He stands and I see his face once again. He wears sunglasses and his mouth is bent in a snarl. He leans close to Tobias.

"You're lying," he says, "You're _lying_!"

"No," Tobias says firmly again.

"I can see it in your eyes."

With a little bit of anger Tobias replies, "You see nothing."

"I know you know him," he says in a low voice, "you could save me. You could _save _me!"

Tobias seems to pause. He considers what he says for a few seconds before he says in a soft voice, very different from his previous tone, "I do know him."

The bus vanishes and darkness engulfs us. A voice says, loud and clear, "Result: Inconclusive. Factions: Abnegation and Dauntless."

My head spins. Tobias is Divergent. He is like me. He may have answers or he may be just as confused as I. I need to talk to him, get to know him. But how can I do this without the presence of my mother and my faction? The only way I can think of is to join the factionless and I don't think I have the guts to do that.

What about my mother? She obviously understands Divergence. Maybe she can help me. She is my mother; I can trust her. But Tori's pulses through my mind, _Don't tell anyone, _and after all the secrets I believe she is hiding from me I do not believe I can trust her.

"Tobias you may leave," I hear my mother say through my haze of thoughts. She looks at me, at my expression and leaves the room as well. She warns me that we will be leaving in half an hour.

I am in shock. I need answers. I need to speak to my mother to find out what is going on. I have so many unanswered questions. It is either she tells me or I leave Abnegation to find out myself.


End file.
